Angels for Dinner
by BlandGardener
Summary: A young human noble crosses paths with a guild that serves and intends to raise an ancient dragon. Will contain bloody violance, some sexual scenes, disturbing surrealism and some adult language. Guild Wars 2-based and starring OCs though I will use GW2 characters and lore at every opportunity.
1. Dreams of Dragons

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Queensdale\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

It was a warm, beautiful summer day in Queensdale. Young noble Obsidios Vasper looked out over the orchard and beyond from his spot atop a branch on the tallest tree. He wouldn't have minded inheriting this land. His own home in Prosperity didn't quite live up to its own name. It was riddled with unsavory bandits of all races. Somewhere along the way, his father had sought to make peace with them and did far too much to cow down to their demands. After he became count, he promised that he would be having none of that. At the moment, he held the title of viscount as his father's only son. It was a relatively high title among most nobles but he wanted the count title. He just didn't like the festivities that came in the process of receiving it.

He finished his sketch illustration on his draft paper with a graphite pencil before he took another bite of the apple in his hand. It wasn't _his_ orchard per se, so he could've gotten in trouble if he wasn't nobility. Eda the farmer could've still technically called the Lionsguard but she was on friendly terms with his mother and he had slipped her a gold coin for her troubles. He just needed some time to himself. His family wanted to present him to Queen Jennah for his title grant ceremony and he just didn't want to deal with what came with that at the moment.

So, he withdrew to his sketches and to his visions. He looked at the apple in his hand that should have appeared its usual red; as he looked at it, it more resembled an orb that took on the reflection of the stars, moons and icy moons over the backdrop of the empty black space that he saw on a clear night sky only amplified many times over. He bent down to take a bite and it didn't taste like a normal apple. It tasted better than anything he had ever tasted in his entire life. It tasted much juicier and sweeter than any food and more rejuvenating than water at end of a sweltering day after working acres of field. He knew as soon as he bit it, he would never taste anything better unless he chased it for more.

Part of him knew it was just a normal apple; that his strange visions and dreams were just that, not real. However, part of him wondered if what he caught glimpses of were what was actually happening or the ideal present and the rest of his mundane life were the nightmare. He continued to ponder these thoughts until he heard that damn Kiervan call up for him.

"_Milord_!" called out up Kiervan, the son of one of his father's or rather _his _vassals and his assigned companion/bodyguard. "Milord!"

Obsidios sighed and peered down over the side of his branch. That damn Kiervan had the reins of two horses. The Vaspers had arrived at Queensdale by waypoint so he had to have borrowed them. He could've rented them, he supposed.

"What, Kiervan?" Obsidios asked in grief.

"They're waiting, milord", said Kiervan with a cheap, innocent smile. He was getting a kick out of it. He probably won't enjoy it so much when Obsidios officially took the title of his dearly departed father. "Everybody is waiting for you, young lord. It's almost time for Queen Jennah to bestow you your title and claim."

Obisdios sighed as he leaned back against the tree's bark and looked up towards the sky, mentally asking the gods why he had to do this.

"You had better move aside then", he said, looking down at Kiervan. Kiervan stepped aside as Obsidios slid down the branch and landed on his feet in the grass. As he landed, a sharp rock pillar sprouted upwards from the ground next to Kiervan that made him jump.

"Sorry" Obsidios said with a smile as he climbed into the saddle of Kiervan's horse using the stirrups, "just a reflex."

While most nobles dreamed of becoming warrior knights for glory and high-standing officers in the queen's army, Obsidios had always been amazed by the elements. He was an elementalist, having studied natural sorcery since the age of seven. He was now twenty-three years old and was quite an adept elementalist though he was learning and discovering things all the time. He would never dare to call himself a master; he would never be that arrogant. No elementalist could ever possibly master the craft as nature was infinite and too alive to be mastered, which is what made it so awarding and appealing to him.

Obsidios turned his horse and started for Divinity's Reach while Kiervan hesitated. He noticed that Obsidios had dropped his sketch paper so he picked it up. He looked it over and became astounded. It was a black and white sketch of Eda's Orchard and the Shaemoor fields beyond it. The fields and the trees were beautifully drawn with the grass and sky represented well. What was strange was that Obsidios had drawn several well-detailed, wide craters on the ground as well as meteors falling out of the sky, with fiery trails.

Kiervan looked up after the departing young noble.

"What a strange man", he commented.

.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Chamber of Ministers-Divinity's Reach\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Order, Order!" shouted Legate Minister Caudecus Beetlestone from his high seat, presiding over his fellow ministers of Divinity's Reach. The Chamber of Ministers, seat to the Krytan Ministry, was a government house built to represent the interests of their respective lands in the law-making process of the royal court. In most cases, they write new laws to which Queen Jennah will either legitimize or not. They also bring the issues of their lands to government attention.

The ministers were in an especially contentious mood on that particular day, verbally sparring amongst themselves more than usual to Minister Caudecus' chagrin.

"Order!" repeated Minister Caudecus, forcing his voice to boom and echo through the high, pristine chamber.

His fellow ministers finally began to get a hold of themselves long enough for him to state his order of business for the day.

"Now, we have convened at this hour because our own Minister Portain Dembry of Vigil Keep wishes to present a proposal!" Legate Minister Caudecus stated, drawing ongoing murmurs and some groans from the other convened ministers. "Order!" shouted Caudecus. "Order! Minister Portain, you have the floor. You may begin now, if you wish."

Minister Portain Dembry walked to over to the presenting floor in the center of the Chamber, where all the seated ministry could see and look down on him. It would be quite daunting to an outsider. It was where ministers proposed laws and campaigns but it was also where defendants and prosecutors were heard during ministry trials.

Portain Dembry wasn't a count or even a noble like Caudecus but he did hail from a wealthy family of doctors. He himself was a scholar and studied in both medicine and alchemy at a high-standing university at Vigils Keep. He also happened to be twenty-eight years old, one of the youngest ministers in the Chamber, something that unfortunately worked against him politically. Many didn't like how young he was, that he wasn't high-born and that he studies alchemy. Many other scientific professionals look down on the science of alchemy because it displays a certain arrogance and affront to the human gods. However, what Portain wished to present had nothing to do with alchemy.

"My fellow ministers of the Chamber", Portain Dembry yelled out from the center spotlight to the others, "I wish to draw your attention to an impending situation."

He turned and gestured to several Ministry guards he had carry his wheeled-cart into the room. They wheeled the cloth-covered cart over to him. He promptly ripped the cloth from the wagon, revealing a golden, pulsating, semi-transparent and veiny egg-shaped orb that carried an audible heartbeat inside. The sight drew gasps and murmurs from the gathered ministers.

"What is the meaning of this, Dembry?" Minister Wu demanded to know.

"This is a dragon egg, found buried by soldiers in a cave in the Gendarran Fields!" Minister Portain revealed.

"Well, why did you bring it here?" Minister Duran asked. "Destroy it!"

"That would be a foolish thing to do!" Minister Portain claimed. "This is the only one of the many unhatched dragon eggs that have been reported! I have reports from Queensdale, Caledon Forest, Ashford, Kessex Hills, all have found dragon eggs this month! More than a dozen! At no point in history have so many dragon eggs appeared and not to speak in such close proximity! This is one of the greatest opportunities of a lifetime!"

"What are you proposing, Minister Portain?" asked Legate Minister Caudecus.

"I move to begin a campaign!" Minister Portain announced. "I move to gather all dragon eggs under the protection of the ministry where we will study and care for these dragons! With time, they could prove non-hostile and even an asset to all humans!"

This caused an angry uproar from the ministers, causing the ministry guard to grow tense. They would have to forcibly restore order should the ministry lose it.

"Order! Order!" demanded Legate Minister Caudecus. He waited for the ministers to contain themselves. "Minister Portain, did you forget that the innate nature of a dragon is to consume and destroy _everything_ indiscriminately? That the most ancient named dragons are scourges of nature that blighted the very gods themselves? They are a threat to all races, not just our own. And you wish to nurture them?"

"This egg is still just an egg!" said Minister Portain. "It will grow into a juvenile as will the other discovered eggs! As you know, ministers, children are impressionable! Do you mean to tell me that forward-thinking men and women such as yourselves scoff at the idea of domesticated dragons?"

This brought on a lower chorus of murmurs, some of them doubting their original reservations momentarily.

"Watch yourself, minister", Legate Minister Caudecus warned. "You are bringing radical ideas to a traditional house of high-standing. Do not overstep yourself."

"Of course, Legate Minister", Minister Portain apologized with a bow.

Legate Minister Caudecus mulled this all over, tapping on his high desk.

"Is there an opposition?" Caudecus asked his peers.

"Of course!" Minister Wi exclaimed.

Caudecus took his pen to his scrolls to schedule the order of business for the next day.

"Opposition will prepare an argument, opposing action and speaker on the morrow!" he announced to the room. "Minister Portain will present a rebuttal and we will put the prospective campaign to a vote. In the meantime, the egg will be placed under ministry protection and utter secrecy in the guard's stables."

"Legate Minister …", Minister Wi began.

"This is a fair ruling, Minister Wi", Caudecus told him. "We will bring the ruling to a vote once the chamber has simmered down and allowed reason to grow as we have always done. Minister Portain, I assure you that no harm will come to your egg. This order of business is will stay within this room. Any violation to the egg and the code of ministers will result in the harsh investigation and scrutiny of everybody in this room."

Minister Portain looked over at his cart as the ministry guards placed his cloth back over the egg and began to wheel it away. He felt his heart sink so suddenly; he didn't know what he expected but it hadn't been that.

"Minister Portain", called Caudecus, "you may take your seat so that we may conduct the remaining business of today."

Portain walked back over to the ministry steps to climb towards his high seat of Vigil Keep. He got a lot of stares and sneers from his fellow ministers. He was growing even less popular.

"And you, scribe", Caudecus said to the royal scribe, seated a ways off from him. "I would prefer that you wait until I speak with Queen Jennah privately before you relay today's events".

The royal scribe was by law required to document any major proceedings within the chamber of ministers and relay them to Queen Jennah, the ruler of Kryta and the human civilization of Ascalon. Though the queen herself was not allowed within the chambers, the royal scribe was a lawful check of power. Though they were lawfully supposed to show some proper respects to him as an honorable member of the court, none of the ministers liked him and had never bothered to learn his name. Every time he tried to tell them, they purposely ignored him. He thought over Caudecus' request and solemnly nodded in acceptance.

"As you wish, Legate Minister", he complied.

.

A woman named Looma Rancierge, was one of the assigned ministry guards sent to escort the egg to an empty stall in the stable. She wheeled it inside its stall, momentarily placing her hand on the cloth and applying pressure, desperate to feel the heartbeat inside. She closed her eyes, relishing the vibrant life inside.

"Hey!" called one of the guardsmen to her. "What are you doing?"

She quickly remembered her job and hastily left the egg by itself inside the stall, bolting it inside.

.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\The Dead End- Divinity's Reach\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The off-duty Looma Rancierge was still in her ministry guard silver armor, drinking a beer at the Dead End bar, and waiting impatiently for her guildmate. She practically squealed when she him rambling through the bar patrons.

"Aside, you meatsacks!" the armored warrior asura yelled out as he walked towards Looma's table. "It's like you don't care who walks through here!" He shoved two human waists apart so he could walk by them. "I could cleave you in two, you know!"

"Cosmias' mercy!" Coltus Soranus yelled as he climbed up on the stool across from a jittery Looma. "You couldn't have picked a better meeting place! Who taught you humans manners?"

A soldier with a stein in his hand stumbled into him as he walked by, almost knocking him out of his seat.

"I am sitting here, _sir_!" shouted the irritated Coltus, before he huffed, shaking his head. He looked up at Looma, who was giggling.

"What?" Coltus asked, impatiently. "Spit it out!"

"It's happening!" she squealed.

He lowered his head to the table, causing his ears to flap over flat on the table top. He then raised his head again and took a deep breath.

"What am I going to have to do to make you start making sense?" asked Coltus with his eyes closed. "I got your damn hawk. What is this 'great event' you keep talking about?"

"A minister brought in a dragon egg today!" Looma announced, balling her fists under her chin and covering her mouth with them.

"A dragon egg, is that all?

"It was gold!"

"It was-did you just say it was gold?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm", she mumbled with a nod.

He scrambled to climb on top of the table, almost knocking over her beer, before he reached over and yanked her towards him by the collar of her breastplate.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Coltus yelled. "How far along in gestation?"

"It's almost transparent", Looma said with a knowing smile. "It carries a strong and audible heartbeat. You can count it just from hearing."

.

Looma and Coltus immediately left the Dead End at Coltus' insistence and intended to leave for a modest hut owned by one of their human commoner associates. As they walked through the crowded streets for it, Coltus couldn't keep his excitement contained.

"We should take it!" he said. "Right now! Take me to it!"

"That would be silly!" Looma answered. "The Chamber's armed to the teeth with ministry guards!"

"You're a ministry guard!" Coltus pointed out.

"I'm off-duty!" she shot back, "and they would know that!"

"I could kill them all and take the egg!" he proclaimed.

"And could you guarantee the progeny's safety, my asuran friend?" she said in cutesy baby-talk.

"Don't tease me! And don't try to out-reason me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it", she said, raising her hands in surrender.

"And stop walking so fast!" he shouted as she was getting ahead of him and he had to shuffle his little feet twice as fast to keep up.

.

They knocked on the door of their hut to summon Albert Gooding to the door. He came to the door and opened it. He immediately allowed them inside without a fuss. He was allowed to live comfortably in a house in the city, something most humans weren't able to do who weren't rich or of high standing. Their guild paid for all his expenses in exchange for using the house discreetly for their meetings and him for his aid. He lived a good life off of their coin and he was forever grateful.

"Looma Rancierge, you look lovelier and lovelier as the days go by", Albert said to with a modest bow after they entered the dining room

"Why, thank you", Looma said with a smile and slanted nod of her head.

"Coltus …", Albert said towards the armored asura. His smile faded and he just drifted off because he struggled to come up with something nice to say about the ornery warrior. An awkward couple of seconds passed.

"Yes, yes, that's fine!" waved off Coltus. "Go fetch us cups of tea!"

Albert quickly turned tail and went to the kitchen to light his fire for some tea.

"Damn peasant!" muttered Coltus loudly.

Looma mouthed, _that was rude_, at him but he hardly cared.

They took their seats at the dining table and went over their next course of action.

"We need to gather the Tyrian chapter", Coltus said, speaking of their guild. "Who's left that we can contact?"

"From Lion's Arch?" asked Looma. "Well's there Hagnar …"

"No, he died!" Coltus told her. "He was beheaded in the battle. I was right there; I've told you this!"

"Oh, you did?" she asked. "Hmm. What about Voram?"

"He's still alive, I think".

"Ruxley?"

"Alive."

"Horace?"

"Dead."

"Cayne?"

"Imprisoned for high treason. Or was he executed already? What's the date?"

"What about Aurea? Is she still alive, at least?"

"Yes, but I think she's on one of her trance walks in Hoelbrak or some other dredge she spoke of", Coltus said.

"Mavie?" she asked him.

He gave her a cold glare for that one. To say he did not like Mavie was probably an understatement.

"We need everybody, Coltus", Looma reminded him.

"Fine", he announced. "I'll scribe the message and send out some messenger hawks. The Circle of the Celestial Dragons will reunite tonight."


	2. Dreams of Dragons ch 2

**The Upper City- Divinity's Reach**

Viscount Obsidios Vasper recognized his beloved mother, Lady Viscount Morgara Vasper, from a distance, along with his younger sisters and bride-to-be, all surrounded by their bodyguards and closest handmaidens. It was quite an entourage to just be standing around a produce cart but that was just his mother, he figured. She just loved fresh produce. He approached the group with Vasper vassal lords Kiervan, Torvan Gant and Lady Gena Trotten in his wake.

It was his special day, of course. He was scheduled to be granted the lands of Prosperity and bestowed with the title of Count by Queen Jennah herself. He was dressed for the occasion, wearing the finest tailored leather boots, trousers, blue-dyed gossamer long coat and shirt. A small banner adorned with his family's crest of a long-rooted acacia tree with extended branches was draped over his left shoulder and tied into his coat. It was blue and silver, adorned with several white-gold trinkets along its edges and embroidered in white gold as well. His usual braided hair was straight for the day and flattened along the back of his coat.

He walked over to his mother, dressed in a similar blue dress and kissed her first on the mouth and then on both cheeks before drawing her in for an embrace.

"You're absolutely beautiful, mother", he said to her.

"No", she said into his ear. "The most beautiful is your lovely wife-to-be."

He stepped back and looked at his soon-to-be wife. Lady Salandra Wergause was the daughter of the baron of Hollow Keep, a series of towers in the Kessex Hills. Due to this marriage, the houses would be forever bound and swore allegiance to one another. She was of the dark race like he and his family but she had much fairer skin than he did. As beautiful as she was, the two hardly knew each other, something that was very common in noble marriages.

"Wife", he greeted her warmly with a slight bow.

"Husband", she replied in kind with a curtsie.

His two young sisters, Analith and Bethany, both watched the awkward greeting with strong curiosity.

"Come on, now!" his rambunctious mother shouted in irritation. "The two of you are to share your lives together, yet here you are, acting like complete strangers! You can do better than that!"

Obisidios and Salandra shot looks of helplessness at each other for a second, unsure of how to react. Then Obsidios began to laugh to offset the awkwardness of the situation. Salandra put a hand to her mouth and began to chuckle as well.

"This is ridiculous", Obsidios said, as he walked over to her and took her hands in his own. "We will be married tomorrow night but as far I'm concerned, you're already my wife. I will honor you every day and I will make an extraordinary life for you and our children. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Salandra looked into his eyes with her own stunned, doe-eyed look. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it. She then took her left middle finger and thumb and flicked him square in the forehead.

"Ow!" he yelled in surprise. "What was that for?"

"H-how am I supposed to follow that?" Salandra asked him. "You were very unpleasant to me just then. You made me awkward and uncomfortable."

"Ah, Lady Salandra is an odd one, isn't she?" asked his mother. His sisters were chuckling, covering their mouths modestly like proper noble ladies.

"I don't … know", said Obsidios as he rubbed his forehead. He was wary of getting thumped again. That really hurt.

"At least you won't be bored, son", his mother told him. "Boredom creates a miserable marriage and miserable life."

"Excuse me, milords and miladies", said an arrived Lord Faren with a bow.

Lord Robert Faren was a member of Queen Jennah's court, a noble hand, advisor on noble relations and messenger. He was also rather infamous for his philandering ways, bedding many high-born, mid-wealth and peasant women alike. He was indiscriminate in this regard.

"Lord Faren", Lady Viscount Vasper greeted, recognizing him, "do you bring news from her royal majesty?"

"I do, milady", Lord Faren said with a bow. "I regret to inform you that Her Royal Majesty Queen Jennah cannot perform your entitlement ceremony this evening."

"What did you just say?" asked his mother Lady Viscount Vasper, stepping in front of Obsidios to confront Lord Faren.

"Mother, please", began Obsidios, trying to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, only to be brushed aside.

"I demand audience with the queen", she stated.

"My apologies, milady", said Lord Faren diplomatically, "but the Queen is extremely busy today, providing aid with the rising vines at Prosperity Valley and other pressing matters. The Queen did say she will try to get to you tomorrow but no promises can be made."

"No promises can be made?" asked Lady Viscount Vasper in disbelief. "I do not care about Prosperity Valley and frankly neither should the Queen. Lord Faren, we are not entitled libertines from Divinity's Reach who get to whore around and call themselves nobles because of honor won by their family centuries ago. We are _real _high-ranking nobility with _real_ responsibility and _real _consequences. Everything we do _matters_. The longer we are impeded by you, the higher the chance that our lands are subject to bandit raids or even another family's capture!"

"I apologize but I really must return to Queen Jennah", Lord Faren said with a bow. "Good day, milords and miladies. I must take my leave."

"This is unacceptable!" she shouted as he walked up the steps away from them. "We are not happy, sir!"

"Mother", Obsidios called out to her as he approached her.

"This is unacceptable", she said absently, looking around before focusing on her son. "My son, I assure you that you will be married as soon as possible. This will not stand!"

He grabbed her by her arms to settle her down.

"Mother!" he said to her. "It's alright!"

"I may be of some help", said a man in an embroidered red coat, brown trousers and boots. He was dressed as if he carried some wealth.

"Show some respect when speaking to a Vasper, curr!" spat one of the Vasper vasselmen.

"Its fine", stated Obsidios with a hand raised, before turning to the man. "Who are you?"

"I am Brannen Hart and I work for the Chamber of Ministers", he introduced himself. "I believe they can help you. They would be most interested."

**.**

As a norn, Aurea Zeale stood head and shoulders above every other patron walking the Upper City. Most people who passed her stopped to stare, as not only was she a norn who rarely walked inside Divinity's Reach, but she was also broader and a bit taller than most other norn they had seen. She was an infamous barbarian of sorts, wanted dead by all of the tribes including the Sons of Svanir and the Wolf tribe and except for the Owl tribe. As of yet, nobody has been able to kill her to collect on the glory. One of her proudest features happen to be her bountiful breasts, which she considers to be the greatest of all the lands and are larger than even most other norn women. She has been known to kill those she's perceived to have larger breasts and rub it in her face.

Like Looma and Coltus, she is a member of the Circle of the Celestial Dragon and was summoned through a message delivered by hawk that a gathering was occurring in the city.

As she was passing through the crowd, she caught glares for her scandalous black and white crystal armor revealing a low cleavage and a high skirt, revealing much of her mountainous thighs.

As she walked down the long steps towards the District Promenade, something amazing caught her eye. An entourage of humans, the outer edges carrying the banner of the house of Vasper, walked past her and in the midst of them was a man who seemed to shine like a prism reflecting a hundred different colors. She looked at him, not able to discern any features because he shone so bright. She saw that his green eyes stared back at her, wide-eyed as if he was something just as amazing.

As the humans passed, she stopped in her tracks, not believing what she had just seen. She then turned back and looked up the stairs but couldn't see the walking gathering of humans. However, she could still see the glowing man, _through _everybody else. She knew then and there that she would be able to see him through people, through walls and even from cities away. There would be nowhere that he could go that she couldn't find him. They were created that way. Cosmias had chosen a human as her champion. Aurea just couldn't believe it.

**.**

Obsidios had just seen the most amazing thing in his life up to that point. The only thing comparable to it was his dreams. He had just seen a giant figure, walking past him, shining with so many bright colors that it hurt his eyes. Only when he just passed her could he make out her features, dimmed by the shadow of the nearby houses and palace. She wore crystal-white and black armor that was rather revealing but it paled in comparison to her pale, beautiful face, hazel eyes and silver hair. He had never seen anything like it and he wanted more.

He tried to turn around to get another look at the wonderful norn woman but he was at the front of his Vasper entourage and everybody else was walking ahead. This stopped their progress, making them protest.

"What are you doing, milord?" asked Kiervan.

When Obsidios looked back, she was gone, at least from his immediate sight. He could still make out a strange dim light in the distance, wihich perplexed him because it wasn't necessarily brighter than sunlight but his eyes somehow distinguished the two from each other. Something was happening to him and he had no idea what it was.


End file.
